harry et la dimension qui conduit au passé
by legolo
Summary: dumbledor fait une proposition a harry mais ne veut pas lui révéler la surprises que lui réservera son retour dans le monde réelle
1. Chapter 1

**chapitre1 :la proposition de dumbledore**

Scrutant à travers la vitre durant le trajet jusqu'à Privet drive tout en ruminant de sombres pensées au sujet de ce qui lui est arrivé au cours de ces années à Poudlard , mais surtout concernant les derniers événements de juin, Harry se jura de tuer bellatrix lestrange avant qu'elle ne tuent une autre personne cher a son coeur .

En arrivant a la maison, les membres de l'ordre ayant menacé la famille dursley, le chemin de la gare a la maison c'était fait dans le silence, cependant lorsque Harry voulut rentrer dans la maison l'oncle Vernon l'interpella.

-Ne prononces pas un mot dans la maison gamin, ce n'est pas parce que ces... gens nous ont menacés que nous allons devenir gentil avec toi gamin.

-Çà je n'en doute pas et ce n'est pas comme si je faisais parti de la famille, répliqua Harry. Mais une chose bizarre ce produisit devant cette évidence, l'oncle Vernon ne sut pas comment réagir. Devant ce manque de réaction de la part de son tuteur Harry partit dans sa chambre .

Une fois dans sa chambre harry mis ses affaires dans le coin et se dit qu'il les rangerait demain .

-GAMIN DESCENDS ON MANGE !

-J'ARRIVE !

Harry descendis et arriva dans la cuisine, le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à se que Harry qui avait fini de manger dise :

-Bon je monte me couché au cas ou sa vous interesse .

Il ne reçu aucune réponse et monta pour aller dans la salle de bain, après s'être lavé et mis en pijama il se coucha .

Un jet de lumière rouge un corps qui est projeter avec grace et qui retombe dèriere un voile noire avec sur le visage de l'homme une expression de surprise et de peur mélée .

-SIRUS REVIENT !

-NON MAIS SA VA PAS DE CRIER COMME SA ? Rugit l'oncle Vernon en poussant la porte

-Excuse moi c'était juste un mauvais rêve . Lui répondit Harry

-Juste un mauvais rêve pff tous des tarés ces gens crier pour un mauvais rêves pff . dit-il en fermant la porte et retournant se coucher .

Harry regarda son réveil et vu qu'il était a peine 1heures du matin et il décida de se recoucher .

-Gamin lève-toi y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler dit l'oncle Vernon en frappant a la porte

Harry se leva prit des vetement propre et passa vite a la salle de bain avant de descendre au salon ou il vit albus dumbledor le directeur de poudlard .

-Viens Harry il faut que nous parlions .

Harry s'assoit dans le canapé juste a coté de son directeur et lui demanda :

-Nous devons parler de quoi ?

-D'un entrainement qui te servira a vaincre voldemort .

-Dites toujours .

-Voila se que je te propose c'est de quitter cette maison pour que tu parte pour une dimension que je vais te créer ou tu t'entraineras durant ces vacances pour développer ta puissance magique .

-...

-Sa t'étonnes un ? Bon je vais t'expliquer un peu mieux :

avec la puissance de fumseck je vais créer une dimension ou tu vas passer 2 ans enfin 2 mois pour le monde réelle durant ces 2 ans tu va avoir 5 professeur qui t'aideront a maitriser tes pouvoirs a la fin de ses 2 ans tu va réaparaitre sur le quai 9 trois-quarts et tu passeras l'anné normalement sauf une petite surprise qui sera du a la dimension pour ton retour .

-C'est quoi cette surprise professeur ?

-Si je te le dit sa n'en sera plus une .

-Quand devrais-je partir ?

-Sa sera demain ou meme aujourd'hui si tu est prêt .

-Je suis prêt je n'ais pas encore défait ma valise .

-Bon alors monte la chercher, je vais fair un portoloin .

Harry monta les escaliers en courant pris sa valise et redenscendit .

-Tiens sa Harry . Dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin .

-5

-4

-3

-2

-1

Harry sentit comme un crochet qui lui prennait le nombril et ses pieds se soulevai du sol . Il réapparut dans le bureau de dumbledore . Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et entama un magnifique trémolo .

-Bon harry se que tu dois savoir c'est que une fois dans l'autre dimension je ne pourrais pas t'aider car Fumseck n'aurat pas la force de recréer un porte avant 4 5 mois donc tu te débrouilleras tout seul .

-Je m'en doutais un peu mais se que je voudrais savoir c'est qui seront mes maitres dans l'autre dimension ?

-3 seront tes acsendants un autre un dont tu a du sang en toi et le dernier le plus puissant un ancien sorcier connu pour maitriser la magie naine, elfe, humaine, centaure et des fées sa sera celui dont tu va le plus apprendre . Je t'avertis ont pense qu'ils sont mort maintenant mais nous nen n'avons aucune idées donc j'ai déjà préparer la dimension et est invoquer grace a de l'ancienne magie ses 5 puissant sorcier qui seront les meilleurs maitres que tu puisssent avoir .

-Mais c'est génial mais seul ombre au tableau c'est la fameuse surprise qui me fait un peu peur vous connaisant .

-Harry voyont je ne ferais rien qui puissent te blesser même si sa va t'étonner une fois que tu auras prit le train vient me demander une lettre et je te la remmetrai .

-Pourquoi dois-je aller vous demander une lettre ?

-Tout sera justement expliquer dans la lettre . Bon viens la Fumseck on va fair apparaître la porte pour Harry .

Fumseck commença le plus magnifique trémolo que Harry a jamais entendu tandis que une aura rouge et or se dégageait du magnifique oiseau pour aller dans un point précis . Une fois les contours d'une porte apparus Albus commença une incantation :

_-Par la force de Fumseck_

_Moi Albus Dumbledore _

_Appele les esprits envoyer_

_Qu'ils acceptent Harry potter un de leurs héritiers_

_Pour lui apprendre comment sauver se qui doit être sauver_

_a détruire se qui doit être détruit _

_et surtout a proteger se qui doit être protéger _

A la fin de son incantation la porte devient parfaitement visibles .

-Harry ouvre la et rentre dans se qui sera ton monde durant 2 ans . Lui dit dumbledore

Harry tourna la poignée et rentra dans une incroyable luimière qui ébloui le phénix et son maitres .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2 : la rencontre avec les 5 maitres**

Harry arriva dans un long couloir . Il se dirigea vers la porte au bout et au moment ou il allait tourner la poigner il fut pris d'une inquiétude du a se qu'il allait trouver dèrriere cette fameuse porte .

Il pris une grande inspiration et poussa la porte pour se retrouver dans ...

Une grande salle ou se trouvait 5 personnes assis a une longue table en train de boire .

-Bienvenu Harry Potter dans la grande sale je me présente mon nom est Lunius aussi connu sous le nom de Merlin sur terre . Voici dit-il en pointant un sorcier dans une robe rouge et or, Godric Gryffondor a coter Elga Poufsoufle, Rowena Serdaigle et pour finir Salazard Serpentard .

-Bon...bonjour comment me connaissez vous ?

-Qui ne connait pas Harry Potter le survivant descendant de Godric, Rowena et Elga .

-Je suis votre descendant ?

-Oui et tu possèdes aussi le sang du grand Salazard Serpentard ainsi qu'un pouvoir qui ressemble étrangement au miens .

-Qu'elle pouvoir est-ce-que je possède de vous ? Lui demanda Harry étonné que d'aussi ilustres sorciers le connaissent .

-Tu le sauras a la fin de ton entrainement . En attendant Rowena va te montrer ta chambre et aussi pendant que j'y suis le repas sera a 12h30 donc sois ponctuel .

-Viens suis moi je vais te conduire jusqu'à ta chambre . Lui dit une sorcière dans une robe bleu .

Harry suivi Rowena dans un château qui était identique a poudlard a part la grande salle jusqu'à un portrait de merlin qui n'existait pas sur terre .

-T'ai affaires sont déjà installé sauf tes vêtements qui sont partis a la poubelles et tu en a d'autre a ta place .

-Pourquoi mais vêtements sont partis a la poubelles ? Demanda Harry étonné .

-Tu n'allais pas pouvoir t'entrainer convenablement avec ses lambeaux de vêtements donc on t'en a a fait des nouveaux bien plus confortable et plus beau .

-Daccord mais se n'était pas la peine vu que une fois que je vais partir il vont disparaître .

-Mais bien sur que non il vont pas disparaître et puis on va encore te les changer 3 ou 4 fois vu que tu restes 2 ans ici .

Rowena se tourna vers le portrait et dit :

-Lunius . Elle se tourna vers Harry, c'est le mot de passe . Bon voici Harry ta chambre pour les 2 prochaines annés .

-C'est magnifique . Lui répondit Harry subjugués pas la beauté de la salle qui avait des couleurs qui changeait par rapport a l'endroit ou on se place et qui variait surtout entre le bleu le rouge et le vert .

-Bon je te laisse ici tu n'auras pas de problème pour nous retrouver je pense car ce château est exactement comme poudlard .

-Bien a tout a l'heure alors .

Rowena sortit laissant seul Harry dans une immense chambre de la taille de son dortoir a poudlard et il continua trouvant une salle de bain avec encore plus de robinet et tout que dans la salle de bain des préfets a poudlard .

Il trouva aussi une garde robe qui aurait fais palir d'envie la reine d'anglettere .

Après 10 minutes de fouilles dans sa garde robe il trouva des tas d'objet qui pourrais lui servir contre les mangemorts tels qu'une glace a l'ennemie et plein de vêtements de disimulation .

Il regarda une nouvelle montre qu'il venait de trouver et vu qu'il devrait descendre manger dans une demi heure donc il décida de changer de vêtements car ceci était vraiment trop grand car il les avais trouvés sur son lit se qsui devait dire que c'était des vêtement qui n'allait plus a dudley ou bien qu'ils n'aimait pas et qu'ils voulait donc se débarrasser et qu'ils on donné a poubelle Harry .

Il alla donc prendre de nouveaux vêtements il choisit un tee-sherts sans manche blanc avec un puma rouge au centre (j'ai le meme ...qui a dit on s'en fout un?)avec un jean et une pair de chausures rouges nike .

Harry quitta sa chambre après avoir changer de vêtements et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour retrouver ses nouveaux professeur .

Arriver a la grande salle Harry poussa la porte et rentra . Les 5 sorciers était déjà instalés et les 4 fondateurs de poudlard c'était changer entre temps et avait des vêtement moldus alors que Merlin lui avait garder sa cape de mage .

-A revoici notre cher élèves merlin vous me devez 5 galions il est ponctuel dit Rowwena .

-Voici ma chère dit le vieux sorciers en lui tendant 5 pieces en or .

-Viens t'assoir Harry ne ten fais pas pour eux ils sont comme sa avec tout le monde, sa étonnes un peu au début mais sa passe bien vite .

Harry vint s'assoir a la place que lui montrait Godric Gryffondor et un dialogue avait commencer entre les 5 sorciers que harry n'écoutai même pas trop absorbés dans ses pensés

Mais comment Dumbledore a fait ceci il aurait pu au moins m'expliquer qui seront mes professeur moi je pensais a d'anciens sorciers Potter, a albus et a un autre sorciers que je ne connaissait pas mais non et en plus on m'apprend que je suis descendant de gryffondor, poufsoufle, serdaigle . Bon pour le sang de serpentard je suis au couraant mais pour le pouvoir que j'ai en commun avec Merlin . Tout ceci est en fait une blague de Dumbledore oui oui c'est sa une stupide blague de Dumbledore .

-Harry tu restes bien silencieux dis moi qu'est se qui te tracassent ? Lui demanda Elga .

-Au rien, je réfléchis juste a la suite de la blague qu'est en train de me concocter le professeur Dumbledore .

-Non harry se n'est pas une blague c'est la strique vériter tu va subir un entrainement par nous 5 . Lui dit Rowena comprenant ou Harry voulait en venir .

-Tiens ton emploi du temps lui dit Salazard en lui tendant un bout de parchemin .

Harry prit le bout de papier completement abasourdi .

-Godric faudra que tu lui apprenne a cache ses émotions de sur son visage car en se moment on lis en lui comme dans un livre . Dit Salazard

-c'est déjà au programme mon amis . Lui répondit Godric .

Harry regarda le parchemin et lu :

10h30-12h30 entrainement physiques

12h30-13h30 repas et repos

13h30-14h30 entrainement avec des armes

14h30-15h30 travail sur la puissance magique

15h30-16h30 entrainement DCLFM

16h30-17h00 repos et casse croute

17h00-18h00 occlumencie legilimensie

18h00-19h00 fabriques de baguettes, balais et épée

19h00-20h00 métamorphoses

20h00-21h00 sortilèges

Cette emploi du temps changera en fonction de ton niveau dans certaine matiere sa sera toute les semaine comme sa sauf le samedi et le dimanche ou il y aura des tests ou bien des sortis et des entrainements et matchs de quidditch .

Harry releva la tete et dis :

-Comment vais-je tenir 2 ans avec un ritme pareil ?

-Au tu veras ces commes les bétises a Lunius et Rowena ont si habitues vite . Lui dit Elga

Tout le monde rigola a cette phrase sauf les 2 concernés .

-Bon harry si tu veux mon avis, lui dis Rowena . Ton physique dois vite être améliorés car tu seras plus endurant et tu avaceras plus vite .

-Et surtout tu pourrais fair tomber plus de filles déjà avec des yeux comme les tiens sa doit bien marcher mais imagine avec en plus un corps de rêves imagine combien tu en auras a tes pieds . Lui dit Elga avec un ton d'experte .

-Et tu devrais aussi te laisser pousser les cheveux et les laisser pendre el les mettres dèriere tes oreiles le tout dans un geste expert qui fera succomber toute les filles .continua Rowena

Et encore une fois tout le monde rigola le reste du repas se passa dans un silence quasiment jamais troubler jusqu'à la fin ou Harry demanda :

-Quand est se que je commance mon entrainement ?

-Demain vu qu'on est dimanche aujourd'hui . Lui répondit Merlin .

A la fin du repas Harry leur demanda quand il devrai redescendre manger et Merlin lui répondit a 21h00 et si il pouvait éviter d'être a l'heure cette fois-ci . Ensuite Harry remonta dans sa chambre pour réfléchir a tout se qui était en train de lui arriver .

Il descendit a la grande salle pour manger et le repas se passa dans le calme par rapport a midi après quelques petites blagues de Elga sur Merlin et Rowena, Harry remonta se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3 un entrainement pas comme les autres**

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla a 9h30 et après cettre doucher et changer il partit vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner . Ces 5 professeurs étaient déjà présent dans la grande salle en train de prendre leurs petit déjeuner quand Harry y rentra .

-Bonjour Harry tu a bien dormi ? Lui demanda Elga

-Très bien et vous ? Lui répondit-il

-C'est parfait se château est franchement génial dommage que personnne ne connaisse sa véritable histoire .

-Comment ça sa véritable histoire ? Demanda Harry . Se n'est pas vous qui l'avez créer ?

-Bien sur que non on la juste arranger .

-Pourtant tout le monde dit que vous êtes les 4 fondateurs .

-Et bien tout le monde a faux, se château était un superbe château que nous avons tranformés pour qu'il accueil des élèves mais nous ne savons pas qui la créer .

-Aller viens déjeuner Harry car dans une demi-heure tu part avec moi fair un entrainement physique au bord du lac . Lui dit Godric .

Harry finit son déjeuner et partit pour le lac ou devait l'attendre Godric pour son cours .

Une fois arriver au bord du lac Harry rechercha Godric et le trouva assis sous un grand chènes .

-Viens t'assoirs Harry .

Harry s'assit et lui posa une quetions qui le tourmentait depuis quelques minutes :

-Je ne suis pas censer avoir sport la ?

-Si . Lui répondit Godric

-Et on fait quoi la ?

-Je t'attendais .

-Et on commence quand ?

-Maintenant . Lui dit Godric . Suis moi !

Godric se leva et se dirigea vers le lac suivit de Harry .

-Tu va faire des tours de lac pour ton endurance jusqu'à 11h30 et ensuit tu reviens me voir sous l'arbre lui dit-il en partant .

Une fois Godric de retour sous l'arbre Harry commença c'est tours du lac et arriver 11h30 il en avait a peine fait 4 se qui lui valu une remarque de Godric .

-Tu n'ais pas capable de faire plus de 4 tour en 1 heure c'est se que je fais en un-quart d'heure !

-Je suis désoler je n'ai pas pu faire mieux .

-Bon tant pis on rentre au château pour la suite de ton entrainement .

Godric partis vers le château avec Harry sur ses talons . Une fois dans le hall ils prirent des escaliers menant au 7eme étages et s'arrétèrent devant la salle sur demande . Godric passa 3 fois devant la tapisserie et une porte apparut . Une fois a l'intérieur de la salle qui ressenmblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau a une salle de sport moldues Godric tourna 3 fois un sablier qui se trouvait a gauche de la porte d'entrer et dit a Harry :

-On va passer 3 heures dans la salle sur demande se qui vaudra une heure dans les autres lieux du château .

-Daccord mais juste une questions : pourquoi je dois tant que sa améliorer ma force physique ?

-Plusieurs raison la 1ere et que les filles aiment plutot les hommes muscler dit-il avec un sourir ,la 2eme est que tu seras plus endurant pendant les duels et la 3eme et la plus importante est que ta magie se nourrie de ton corps donc plus ton corps sera puissant plus tu auras de grand pouvoir donc mieux vaut un corps en bonne santer .

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux sa magie serait plus puissante si il avait un corps en bonne santé mais maintenant en y réfléchissant certaine chose lui revinrent a l'esprits .

-C'est une des raisons pour laquelle les géants sont plus résistants au sort non ?

-Oui ainsi que les vampires et les loup-garous une fois tranformés sont assez puissant pour résister a certain sort tels que le stupéfix ou le maléfice de jambe coton lui répondit son maitres . Bon commençont si sa ne te dérange pas .

Harry passa 3 heures a faire des appareils de muscule moldues ainsi que abdominaux ,pompe ...

A la fin son maitres lui tendit une fiole contenant une potion .

-Boit sa c'est une potion revigorante faite par salazard .

Harry prit la potion et la but d'un trait et retrouva tout de suite son énergie malgré le goût détestable de cette potion revigorante .

-Bien maintenant on va manger et tu continura ton entrainements avec un autre profs en plus je suis sur que tu va avoir besoin de manger et boire pour faire passer le goût infecte de la potion .

Ils sortirent de la salle et la porte disparut dèrriere eux et ils commencèrent a ceux diriger vers la grande salle .

Harry regarda plus attentivement Godric le temps qu'ils arrivent a la grande salle . En fait Godric Gryffondor était assez grand et musclers et des yeux jaunes comme il en avait jamais vu un visage fin et une petite cicatrice au coin de l'oeuil droit et des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui ressemblait a une crinière de lion ,il avait l'air encore jeune . Une fois assis dans la grande salle Godric commença une discussion avec Helga sur que ferait-il se week-end pendant que Harry mangeais vite .

Harry mangea un peu de tout se qu'il y avait sur la table jusqu'à se qu'il remarque qu'ils étaient que tout les 3 a manger .

A la fin du repas Harry commença a partir vers sa chambre pour faire un brin de toilete car il avait quand meme pas mal transpirer mais nu pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que Salazard arrivait pour lui dire qu'il voulait le voir dans un quart d'heure devant la salle sur demande .

Un quart d'heure après Harry arriva devant la salle sur demande et entra . Se qu'il vit a l'intérieur l'étonna plus que tout car il s'attendait a voir une salle pleine d'arme pour s'entrainer mais se qu'il y avait devant lui était plus que bizzare .

-Viens au centre de l'étoil Harry s'il-te-plait lui demanda Merlin .

Harry se plaça au centre de l'étoile a 5 branche et regarda au tours de lui pour voir 5 fioles avec ses professeurs derriere chacune d'entre elle . La fiole a sa gauche contenait un liquide dorée avec Merlin dèrriere alors que les autre contenaient un liquide :rouge avec Helga dérriere (et oui pas godric naah lol) un liquide marron ave Helga dèrriere ,un autre gris avec Salazard (et non pas vert) et le dernier blanc avec Godric .

-Assis toi Harry lui dit Salazard .

Harry une fois assis regarda a tour de rôle c'est professeur et demanda enfin la questions qui lui brulait les lèvres .

-A quoi va servir ses fioles et se dessin un rond avec 5 branches ?

-A te donner certaines particules du sang de :elfe ,nain ,loup-garous ,géant et vampire .

-D... Du sa... sang de qu... quoi ? Demanda Harry en begayant d'incompréhension .

-Du sang elfe ,nain ,loup-garous ,géant et vampire . Lui répéta Helga

-Laisses moi t'expliquer Harry dit Merlin . On va utiliser l'un des plus vieux rituels que se monde ait connus . Se rituel consiste a donner a un être des particules du pouvoires d'autres êtres se qui lui donnera un pouvoir supèrieur au autres créatures . Le sang d'elfe (fiole avec du liquide dorée) augmentera tes sens et ton manimant de l'arc et de l'épée ,celui de loup-garous (gris) ton instincts et ta perception des sentiments des autres tels que la peur ,la colère ainsi de suite . Tandis que le sang nain (marron) ta résistance physiques au coup et ton manimant de la hache ,celui de vampires (rouges) baissera ta pitier chose qui te sera utile dans les duels et te permetra de voir de jour comme de nuit et pour finir le sang de géant (blanc) te donnera une résistance a certain sort basique tels que le stupéfix et le maléfice du saucisson ainsi qu'une augmantation de ta masse musculaire .

-Harry nous ne voulions pas faires le rituel tout de suite mais nous pensons que le plutot sera le mieux finalement . Attend toi a rester dans le coma 2-3 semaines et a avoir beaucoup changer physiquement . Lui dit Salazard .

-Bon maintenant assis toi au centre du cercle sans bouger et ferme les yeux le temps que nous fassions le rituel qui devrait durer environ un quart d'heure . Dit Godric .

Harry s'assit au centre de l'étoile a 5 branche et attendit le début du rituels . Dès le premier mot de lunius il s'endormit .


End file.
